bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Szabo
General Szabo is a character in the Blue Dragon video game and anime series. History Blue Dragon (video game) Szabo was the general of Nene's Mecha Robo army and confronted the heroes many times throughout the course of the game. When the heroes invade Nene's floating fortress, he is ordered by Nene to release the Demon King Robots in order to stop them from shutting down the fortress' Eternal Engines. Despite this, they are still able to shut all but one of the engines. When Nene attempts to escape, Szabo confronts the heroes only to get destroyed. Szabo later appears at Nene's base, having been reconstructed and upgraded to Grand Szabo along with the Demon King Robots, but are still defeated. During the final assault against on Nene, Szabo and the Demon Kings have once again been rebuilt, but then they fuse together to create Ultimate Szabo, and are once again defeated by the heroes. After this defeat, Szabo turns against Nene and assists the heroes during the final battle. Blue Dragon Plus In Blue Dragon Plus we find out that Szabo is now working with King Jibral. Upon inspecting a cube with Shu, Zola and Marumaro he is ambushed by his former servants "The Demon Kings" and is forced to become ultimate Szabo again. Szabo pleas the robots to stop but then has his Soul engine ripped out and steals a light sphere that was thrown away by Zola in the previous installment of the games. Shu and the gang then find Szabo as he returns the light sphere that Zola had thrown away back to Nene. Szabo is then defeated and escapes. Much later in the story, Ultimate Szabo appears again and defeated once more upon which Szabo gets a new Soul engine, returns to his senses and rejoins the gang and makes it clear that he now has a shadow too. *'Jack-o-Lantern:' General Szabo's shadow thanks to the new soul engine Shu gave him. His magic involves sniper magic which allows him to attack enemies from long distances. Blue Dragon (Anime) In the anime, General Szabo was the one who attacked Muffei resulting in the death of Jiro's family. Shu and Co. encountered him within Nene's castle. After Shu and Zola defeated the Black Shadow Type-Two robots, Jiro and Minotaur destroyed him. General Szabo is later rebuilt when it came to Nene's attack on Jibral. Sometime later, he attacks Jiro with his Mighty Quartet: Sy, Kessou, Mike and Coop. General Szabo later merges with them to form "Ultimate Szabo." Jiro and Minotaur manage to destroy General Szabo and his robots. General Szabo was salvaged and rebuilt again, but missing part of his left face. He briefly engaged Shu and Co. at the Hippopotamus Ruins, but fell back when Nene's fortress dropped the Hippopotamus Ruins from the fortress down toward Coreed. When Nene's fortress was stormed, General Szabo used Black Shadow Type-Three robots with nanobot technology on Shu and the others. Bouquet and Hippopotamus confronted him in the control room. In the form of one of those robots, Bouquet managed to copy their attack that sent General Szabo into the air where he exploded. Blue Dragon: Trials of the 7 Shadows Two years later, he was rebuilt by Dr. Tarkovsky as a member of the White Guardians and Primella's servant with his memories reset. He was attacked by Jiro during their returning encounter until Primella covered for him, complying he has no memories before. Category:Robots Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Blue Dragon Bosses